


122.

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn
Kudos: 5





	122.

最近天气时冷时热让不常生病的你发烧了，吃了好几天药浑浑噩噩的睡了几天才好得差不多.  
生病的那几天恰好林在范不在家，不仅要照顾自己还要照顾家里五只猫咪，他只能担心的每天跟你打打电话听你鼻音重重的跟他撒娇讲话.  
晚上睡得太沉了也没意识到林在范回家了.  
直到你早上听到闹钟的声音想起床被他重新拉回被窝里抱着才发现他回来了.  
“回来啦~”  
“再睡会吧小家伙”  
林在范蹭了蹭你，找了个舒服的姿势抱着你.  
“不是才刚好吗多睡点”  
“可是今天很多事情要做诶~”  
你撒着娇往他怀里蹭蹭，嘴上说着是要起床可是却赖在他怀里想睡回笼觉.  
冬天的被窝仿佛有着神奇的魔力让你不想离开，再加上林在范这个小暖炉抱着你你就更不想起来了.  
林在范揉了揉眼睛一边盯着你看一边思考着什么.  
“今天你想做什么我都帮你做吧”  
“真的吗！”  
听见林在范的提议你一下子变得精神起来，两眼发光的看着他.  
林在范看着你的样子轻笑着抬起手来捏了捏你的脸颊肉.  
“嗯我努力做一天完美男友咯”  
你转了个身半趴到他身上捧着他的脸结结实实地亲了一大口，又搂着他的脖子把脸埋进他颈窝里跟他抱在一起.  
“等下想要我干嘛”  
林在范低头看了看他怀里的你，拉过被子把你露出来的肩膀盖好.  
“今天出太阳了可以把被子拿出去晒一晒然后把床单换掉”  
“好知道了”  
“然后我去做饭等你弄好就刚好可以吃饭了”  
“我做饭也行”  
“不舍得让你那么辛苦啦”  
你还是决定帮林在范分担一下，听着他宠溺的语气忍不住笑了起来，看他凑过来吻住了你.

今天虽然还是冷但是出太阳了要比平时好不少.  
林在范在阳台晒着被子，你在厨房做饭，五只猫咪偶尔走过来走过去，偶尔也窝在沙发上懒洋洋的睡觉.  
你顾着看锅里的汤煲得怎么样了，直到听到Kunta的叫声然后看他突然跳了起来紧接着就看见料理台上一串Kunta踩到酱料之后落下来的爪子印.  
“林在范你看你儿子搞得手脏脏的！”  
你急急忙忙把Kunta抓起来抱到洗手间里.  
“怎么了”  
林在范听到你叫他又看到厨房里乱七八糟的便快步走到浴室看Kunta一脸可怜巴巴的样子盯着他看.  
“Kunta宝贝刚才跳到料理台上的时候不小心踩到酱料你帮他洗洗”  
“喵~”  
“来Kunta爸爸帮你洗爪爪”  
林在范用着撒娇的语气把Kunta抱到洗手池里.  
你从身后抱着林在范脸靠在他肩膀上看着爪子被湿了水的Kunta在喵喵喵地叫着.  
“谁叫你不小心踩到酱料啦小笨蛋”  
你伸出手指点了点它的鼻子.  
林在范帮它洗干净爪子用毛巾擦干又用吹风筒帮它吹干之后看着Kunta仓皇而逃的样子你忍不住笑了出声.

就这样一整个下午林在范做着你要他做的事情，偶尔忍不住吐槽一两句但是也让你一直都舒舒服服的休息

“林在范~~~”  
林在范看你笑的不怀好意的走过来抱他跟他撒娇就知道你又要叫他做事了.  
“我想吃煎饼和烤红薯”  
“现在吗？”  
“我已经想了一星期了~”  
你搂着林在范的腰左右晃晃.  
虽然早上还有太阳但是晚上相对来说变冷了特别多，大概也有零下十几度，又趁着今天林在范不能拒绝你任何要求，你大胆又不怕死的提出了自己的想法.  
林在范本来在沙发上窝得舒服，答应了说不能拒绝你他只能哼哼唧唧的从沙发上爬起来去穿外套.  
走到玄关穿好鞋子的时候就看见你走过来抱住他.  
“你真的要给我去买吗”  
“嗯~”  
“我又突然有点内疚了”  
“没事”  
林在范笑着搂着你往你额头上亲了亲.  
“我们小家伙想要的我都给都满足”  
你怀里抱着Odd把林在范松出门，在沙发上跟猫咪们窝在一起看电视，就快睡着的时候就听见林在范开门的声音，闻到煎饼和烤红薯的香气之后立马跑过去迎接.  
林在范一脸无奈的看着你开开心心的接过他手里的袋子然后抛下他跑到了茶几旁坐在坐垫上.  
换了拖鞋之后顺手从沙发上拿了条毯子披到你身上.  
你迫不及待的带开袋子想拿烤红薯，结果太烫了林在范看你呲牙咧嘴的捂住手，然后他没有良心的忍不住笑了起来.  
一边笑着一边坐到你身边慢慢地帮你剥红薯再递到你嘴边喂你.  
你夹了一块煎饼塞到林在范嘴里.  
温暖的食物让身体也变得暖呼呼起来，吃了一会之后你跟林在范两个人又一起过着毯子抱着窝在沙发上看电影，偶尔听见猫咪睡觉的呼噜声.  
“今天辛苦我们林先生啦”  
你捧着他的脸往他嘴上亲了一大口.  
“做个完美男友很难吧”  
“哦真的好难”  
看着林在范感叹的样子你忍不住笑出声，林在范收紧了搂着你腰的手臂又抬起左手看了看时间.  
“今天满意吗”  
“超级满意～”  
“还有什么想做的趁着最后的八分钟”  
“还有最后一件事情想做”  
你咬着下唇有点不好意思的看着林在范，看他挑了挑眉之后你故意揽住他的肩膀凑到他耳边放轻声音跟他讲话.  
“但是怕你太累了...”  
林在范知道你在说什么，看你又故意挑衅他手上用了用力的掐了掐你腰间的软肉，看你笑着扭腰避开. 林在范扶着你的大腿把你托抱起来往房间走，转过头边含住你的耳垂边咬牙切齿的说话.  
“我告诉你”  
“你休想要在八分钟内结束”


End file.
